The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a toner case provided at the image forming apparatus.
In an electrographic image forming apparatus, a toner (developer) is supplied on an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoconductor drum or the like from a development device to carry out a development operation. The toner used for the development operation is supplied to the development device from a toner case. The above-mentioned toner case is detachably provided at an attachment member (for example, a main body of the apparatus) provided at the image forming apparatus, for example, in order to be able to be changed after consuming the toner inside the toner case fully.
The above-mentioned toner case usually includes a case main body having a discharge port configured to discharge the toner and a shutter mechanism configured to open and close the above-mentioned discharge port. For example, there exists a shutter mechanism provided with a supporting member arranged outside the case main body and a shutter member supported by the supporting member. For example, a communication port communicated with the discharge port of the case main body is provided at the above-mentioned supporting member and the communication port can be opened or closed with the above-mentioned shutter member.
However, if the above-mentioned configuration is applied, the toner discharged from the discharge port of the case main body would adhere to the communication port of the supporting member. And, when the toner case is changed, the adhered toner to the communication port of the supporting member may contaminate a user's body or surrounding floor.